Hekatah SaDiablo
Hekatah SaDiablo was a Red-Jeweled Black Widow Priestess, born into Hayll's Hundred Families, that rose to become the High Priestess of Hayll and later the self-proclaimed High Priestess of Hell. She was the one time wife of Saetan SaDiablo and the mother of their children Mephis and Peyton SaDiablo. Through Andulvar Yaslana, she was also the mother of Ravenar Yaslana. In her schemes to be named the High Priestess of the three Realms, Hekatah incited the first war between Terreille and Kaeleer. This war resulted in Kaeleer permanently closing itself from Terreille, and at its conclusion, the death of Hekatah. However, too strong to return to the Darkness, Hekatah made the transition to demon-dead, and declared herself the High Priestess of Hell, gathering a number of the demon-dead to her service. During this time, Hekatah became known as the Dark Priestess. Fifty thousand years after the first war, Hekatah formed an alliance with Dorothea SaDiablo and helped her ascension to High Priestess of Hayll. With Hekatah's guidance, Dorothea eliminated potential rivals until their was no Queen, Priestess or Black Widow in the entire Realm to match her strength. With Tereille under Hayll's enchroachment, Hekatah and Dorothea turned their sights on Kaeleer and plotted to encite a second war between the realms. However, the Queen of Ebon Askavi, Jaenelle Angelline, unleashed the unparralleled strength of her Ebony Jewels to eliminate the taint the pair had created in the Blood, destroying them both. Personality and traits As an aristocrat member of Hayll's Hundred Families, Hekatah was raised as a spoiled and greedy woman with a great sense of entitlement which eventually grew to a deadly ambition to rule the three Realms and stand even above the Queens as a ruler. When marrying Saetan she believed that by using their two sons, she would be capable of manoeuvering the power of Saetan's Black Jewels to fullfil her ambitions. However she had no care for Saetan even manipulating his best friend Andulvar into an traitorous one-night stand were she became pregnant and gave birth to his child nor did she have any care for any of her sons. When she realized that Saetan wouldn't break his codes of honor she had no qualms of butchering hers and Saetan's third newborn son. For millenia she was an extremely manipulative and callous person never having a shread of remorse over the millions of people that died at the cost of her schemes, using several Blood as puppets for her goals and discarding them at a whim. She also does not have any form of honor, scorning at the Old Ways and being unable to understand certain myths like Witch. She has what she describes a subtle terror ''for the Keep of Ebon Askavi on the three Realms, never even making an atempt to take over that Territory. As one of the demon-dead she was shown to have a much bigger appetite and fondness for fresh blood than other demon-dead on the series, killing several people to sate her bloodthirst even children.﻿ History Early Life Born into one of Hayll's Hundred Families, Hekatah was raised as a priviledged member of society. It is unknown what her Birthright was, however, after making the Offering to the Darkness she descended to her Jewel to Red. As a young woman, Hekatah learnt the duties of a Priestess and trained in Hayll's Hourglass coven to become a fully trained Black Widow. However, she was not satisfied with this, and harbored an ambition to reign as the High Priestess of the three Realms. To this end, Hekatah seduced and eventually married the Black-Jeweled Warlord Prince Saetan SaDiablo, the ruler of the Territory of Dhemlan in both Terreille and Kaeleer and the High Lord of Hell. Heketah had though that Saetan would ensure she was named High Priestess of Dhemlan following the marriage, however, he had no intention of aiding her in her quest for power. Instead, she was forced to make do with being named High Priestess of Hayll, thanks to her families influence. Knowing Saetan to be an honorable man, she quickly ensured she became pregnant so as to strengthen her hold on him. Shortly after her first child, Mephis SaDiablo's Birthright Ceremony, Hekatah again ensured she became pregnant with the High Lord's child. Shortly before this child, Peyton SaDiablo's Birthright Ceremony, Hekatah's father approached Saetan requesting assistance in repaying debts. Saetan agreed, knowing that should he anger Hekatah, she could deny him paternal rights to Peyton following the ceremony. After falling pregnant a third time, Hekatah's father again sought assistance from the High Lord, however, he refused. Following this, Hekatah voluntarily became a 'hostage' of the Queens of Zuulaman, who were having trouble dealing with her husband. Hekatah plotted with the Zuulaman Queens to ensure that her family, in deep debt after Saetan's refusal to aid them a second time, would reap some of the profits made by Zuulaman after Saetan signed a trade agreement between it and Dhemlan to ensure the safe return of his wife. While on the islands of Zuulaman, Hekatah gave birth to her third child. When Saetan continued to refuse to sign the trade agreement, Hekatah had one of child's fingers severed and sent to her husband as further incentive. When this failed to sway Saetan, Hekatah had her child dismembered and sent to Saetan. When Saetan subsequently agreed to sign the deal and Hekatah left Zuulaman he unleashed the power of his Black Jewels, through a tangled web spell to annihilate the islands and erase any evidence that they ever existed in a devastating display of his strength. However, their marriage did not end until later, when Hekatah managed to entrap Saetan closest friend, Andulvar Yaslana, in one of her schemes which resulted in him siring a son with her; Ravenar Yaslana. War between the Realms In her ambition to become the High Priestess of all the realms, Hekatah instigated a war between the Realms of Terreille and Kaeleer. By using the peoples natural fear of the kindred and of Saeten, Hekatah easily manipulated Terreille into making war with the Shadow Realm. However, she was struck down at the conclusion of the war, but possessed far too much psychic strength to return to the Darkness and as such made the transition to demon-dead. After becoming a demon, Hekatah proclaimed herself the High Priestess of Hell, and came to be known as the Dark Priestess. While her plot to take control of the Realms failed, and resulted in her becoming demon-dead, both Terrielle and Kaeleer were slow to recover. Hekatah contributed much of her failure to her underestimation of the strength of the kindred. Following the war she had those kindred left in Terrielle hunted to extinction, whilst those in Kaeleer wove powerful spells around their Territories to go into hiding and close off their lands. Plots with Dorothea Somewhat 50 000 years after Terreille's defeat and her transition to a demon-dead, Hekatah crossed paths with a young Dorothea. Seeing potential in her, Hekatah secretly took Dorothea under her wing, teaching her skills in manipulation, Craft, etc. Taking advantage that Terreille was still recovering from the previous war, they both began a systematic campaign to take control of the Light Realm. Through the use of various tactics, they managed to destroy almost every Queen, Black Widow, or any Blood member who could stand against her Red Jewel. They also began to manipulate and erase information about the Blood customs and the Protocol, in order to shift the power balance between male and female castes in accordance to their goals. When Saetan agreed to have a child with Tersa in order to bring back a dark lineage to the Hourglass of Hayll, he was convinced by the later to help a young Luthvian go through her Virgin Night. As a result he sired two sons: Daemon and Lucivar. Seeing the great potential in them, Hekatah had Dorothea plot in order to deny Saetan's paternity rights and have them both serve under Hayllian and Eyrian Courts and later other Courts as pleasure slaves, and as a means to breed more powerful Blood members as soldiers, though this became a failure, due to both men's bed intimacy and reproductive problems, hatred for Dorothea and her puppets as well as their quick and explosive tempers, which only caused the destruction of multiple Courts and thousands of Blood. Attempts to control Jaenelle At an unknown time, Hekatah became aware of Jaenelle's existence, though she was unaware of the later's nature as Witch and only knew that she had great dark potential. At first she once again tried to manipulate and seduce Saetan, in order to return into his life and take part in Jaenelle's education and Craft training. However her offer was turned down by Saetan (who was fully aware of the Dark Priestess's intentions) and warned her not to interfere in his affairs. Seeing her attemps frustrated at every turn and her servants in Hell destroyed as part of a purge done by the High Lord of Hell, she decided to take advantage of an enraged and slightly insane Daemon Sadi at this point and had Dorothea send him to Chaillot in order to seek and destroy Jaenelle even sending her servant Greer to propose an offer of a hundred years free of servitude. After the events of Briarwood, Jaenelle's rape, the destruction of Beldon Mor and the break of Daemon's chalice, she had a newly demon-dead Greer seek information of Jaenelle's current condition. After a lie from the High Lord of Hell, that Witch had become cildru dyathe. Manipulating Daemon After the "''death" of Jaenelle, Hekatah sought out a now free Daemon Sadi. Deducing he would try escape by one of the Altars, trying to enter Kaeleer, she had a young Priestess try to drug him with a special potion. After Daemon killing the Priestess and entering Kaeleer, Hekatah later finds him in the SaDiablo Hall and reveals herself to him, using manipulation and the effects of the previous drugs in order to make him believe that Saetan had Jaenelle murdered due to jealousy. However Daemon, who had his chalice broken and was tethering into the Twisted Kingdom, showed barely any reaction to Hekatah's words or her drugs and leaved Hekatah worried and frustrated. Eventually after she left him, she was extremely frightened by a terrifying growl and quickly escapes to Terreille using one of the Gates. Descovering Jaenelle is alive Some years after the events of Briarwood, Hekatah discovered Saetan's was tutoring a new witch and became curious about her former husband's actions. Sending Greer as a spy she discovers Saetan's deceit and that Jaenelle had survived Greer's rape and assault. Realizing that she could still be moulded into a perfect puppet Queen, Hekatah had one of her servants Jorval, a member of the Dark Council, spread rumors about Saetan's nature as a Guardian and that he was likely using Jaenelle as means of blood supply and as a sex object for his own pleasure. Given the fear of the half-truths about Guardians and how the last encounter between the Council and the High Lord of Hell went they decided to reassign Jaenelle with a new tutor. However Jaenelle casted an illusion spell that caused all the Blood members to see the days as a perpetual night. After three days the Council relents under the conditon that Jaenelle spends a few weeks from time to time with the aristocrat families of Little Terreille. As Jaenelle turns seventeen, Hekatah hatches a new scheme. Taking advantage of these visits, she uses a young and handson boy from one of Jorval's acquaintances in order to manipulate Jaenelle into a wedding so that see could control her through proxies. Using an injured child in order to exhast her with treatment, they give Witch food and drinks laced with drugs in order to persuade to sign a marriage contract and a large dose of safframate ''to make it appear she is sexually attracted to the young man. However this plan also fails due to Jaenelle's previous psicological trauma from her rape and the safframate stimulation, causes her to go haywire and exploding the man to pieces. The result is the end of Jaenelle's visits to Little Terreille. Taking advantage that Jaenelle was still under the effects of safframate, she tracked her and Lucivar Yaslana to the Askavi town of Agio during the latters trip to the mountains in order to calm Jaenelle. There she incites the jhinkas -a bloodthirsty winged race of creatures, natural enemies to the Eyrians- to launch a massive, full siege attack on the village in order to destroy Lucivar and remove his influence from Jaenelle. She also unleashes a special witch storm in the village, blocking all psychic comunications, and causing Lucivar power reservoires to deplete more quickly. This, coupled with the brutal and constant assaults from the thousands of jhinkas, drain Lucivar from most of his powers. However when the final assault by a group of six thousand jhinkas is comming, Jaenelle steps into the battlefield and unleashes the power of her Black Jewels completely destroying the beasts. When Hekatah pulls back her witch storm, the backlash from Witch's power causes severe damage to her body, causing her to lose her ability to pose as beautiful and living woman, instead reducing her to the appearence a rotting corpse. Expanding Little Terreille After suffering the backlash from her latest plan, Hekatah seeks Dorothea and demands refuge in Hayll. The damage she sustained not only destroyed her ability to pose as one of the living, but also left her weakend. Dorothea sends her to a remote country house of hers, she works a plan with Jorval. As the seats of the Dark Council are taken over more and more by the people of Little Terreille due to the fact that most of the previous members having resigned from (likely fabricated) accidents and disease. Taking advantage of this new found favouritism, she tries to convince Jorval to loosen the immigration requirerments and bring in not only Blood but Landen people as well. However Jorval noted that the Courts of Little Terreille are full and that they would require more land and resources. Hekatah then noted that they could expand to the Kindered Territories as they were not fully acknowledged as Blood and Hekatah would rule the expanded Territory with the support of Terreille. As such the Little Terreille-led Dark Council decided to give the Kindered Territories to Terreille Queens to conquer and populate. As such the Queens send soldiers to various Territories and begin slaughtering the Kindred those who opose then, the unicorn Territory of Sceval suffering the worst of this. However Jaenelle quickly discovered that the Kindered were in danger and together with Lucivar, Saetan, the coven and the boyos come to their aid and kill several of the soldiers and confront the Council, however by the laws of the Blood they have no legitimate reason of complaint. As such Jaenelle performs the Offering to the Darkness and becomes Queen of Ebon Askavi, and the Coven also due this becoming Queens of their respective Territories with the boyos at their side. The Coven them make a startling decision, submiting their Territories to the rule of Ebon Askavi and Witch. Jaenelle with Lucivar and the High Lord reappear to the Dark Council and anounce that the Territories of Kaeleer (minus Little Terreille and the Dark Council's island) are now under her command and warns the Council not to enter her Territory. Starting a new war After her latest failure, Hekatah comes with a new plan. She has Dorothea summon the Territory Queens from all over Terreille. Using well placed words and persuasion spells, Dorothea makes the Queens believe that she nothing more than a puppet under the High Lord of Hell Saetan and her actions over the centuries were under his command. Using also the natural fear of Lucivar Yaslana and Daemon Sadi she twists the relationship of the three and Jaenelle making the Queens believe they are seeking domain over the Realms. To further drive the wedge, she shows the effect of a spell that aged and warped her body, claming that it was punishment for disobeying Saetan (In reality it was a spell created by Daemon), and a pile of corpses of Terreille people who tried new lives in Kaeleer clamming it was the High Lord's doing. Later Hekatah encountered Dorothea and as both trade small insults due to their current appearences, both discuss how Alexandra haw seeked out Dorothea asking about Jaenelle and forming an uneasy alliance with the later and how she would serve as a spy. After discussing the possibility of rulling all the Realms, Dorothea asks if the fear of the High Lord would be enough to start to war to which the later maliciously states that it worked last time. She later has Jorval track down Daemon on the service fairs and try to make him sign a contract with one of the Little Terreille Queens where he would be forced to wear a Ring of Obedience and would be under Hekatah's control to use against Saetan. However Daemon manages to cross paths with Lucivar and signs contract with the him as the later was made Warlord Prince of Ebon Rih and the ''de jure ruler. Later she and Dorothea give one of their servants Oswald, who was sent as part of Alexandra's group to the Hall a set of drugs and protection spells in order to assist his job of kidnaping Jaenelle and Wilhelmina in order to use her against Saetan and Daemon. However Oswald is discovered and executed by Jaenelle and Alexandra is broken and exiled from Kaeleer. At the same time she has Jorval smuggle Terreille armies through fake imigration records listing them under fake Courts. When Warlord Magstrom uncovers part of this, Jorval fools him into a meeting to discuss this and has him face-to-face with Hekatah and she brutally kills him. Later she is seen discussing with Dorothea about the latter's son Kartane's alliance with Jorval and Hobart, a Yellow Jeweled-Warlord who is one of Hekatah´s servants who was a part of the males council in Glacia, was exiled and wants to usurp control of the Territory from Karla. She remarks how good it was the Kartane had finally realized his loyalties to which Dorothea remarked that he was just another tool in their plans. Eventually a coup d'etat was staged in Glacia using an Eyrian battalion. They kill Morton as well as several villagers while taking control of the Gate present there. Hekatah's plan was to kill the villagers and replace them with Terreille warriors posing as the villagers and use the Gate as way to bring the armies into Kaeleer. At the same time Karla is poisened with witchblood and attacked by a group of Hobart's supporters though she is saved by Daemon in time. However when receiving a report from Dorothea about the fake villagers, the latter states that they were all killed as well as the Eyrian battalion (by a group of Arcerian cats). However Hekatah finds a way to turn this to their advantage, by having the remaining people of Terreille meant to be smuggled killed and pin the slaughter on Saetan, Daemon and Lucivar in order to sprung Terreille into a new war. Hekatah then comes up with a plan to finally take control of Jaenelle. Over the next three weeks, a series of aparently random attacks occurs all over Kaeleer kiling Blood indiscriminetly and war is on the brink. Endgame As part of her plan, Hekatah travels to Ebon Rih where she kills Luthvian and uses a coercion spell to take control of a young Eyrian Warlord, using him to lure Marian and Daemonar, Lucivar's family and captures them. Lucivar later finds out and offers himself for a hostage exchange but in the end both remain as hostages. She sends a message to Saetan, telling him she has his son. Eventually Saetan takes the bait and goes to the millitary camp where Hekatah and Dorothea are stationed and offers himself up as a hostage and is striped of his Jewels, restrained and placed with a Ring of Obedience. Hekatah sends a message to Jaenelle and cuts one of Saetan's fingers as proof of capture. As she tries to drink Saetan's blood, he sends a wave of psychic fire which mutilates part of Hekatah's face and in anger she tries to do more harm but Dorothea adverts her to keep Saetan as unharmed as possible so she instead uses the Ring to inflict pain until he collapses. Later Hekatah reappears before Saetan with the intent of sending Jaenelle another body part due to her lack of response the Dark Priestess demands. While discussing with Dorothea which body part to cut, they are startled by a scream and a woman sent flying into the millitary camp revealed to be Surreal. As Daemon slips himself into the camp and shows himself before the two Priestsses and when Dorothea called the guards, Daemon told not to mind since he killed them all. Hekatah tries to threaten Daemon with Saetan and Lucivar's lives however Daemon states that would be perfect for his plans for removing other influences from Jaenelle. Suspicious and intrigued Hekatah asks what are Sadi's goals in this and he replies that he intends to rule the Realms. Further puzzled, she asks how could he control the Realms to which Daemon states, that he controls Jaenelle, that he does not want to command a war-torn Realm and that her schemes are interfering with his plans. Visibly scared she asks if Sadi has anything else to do here and he says he was considering on collecting some debts. Later Hekatah is discussing with Dorothea about the veracity of Sadi's intentions. Hekatah believed that Dorothea had misused Daemon's ability, to which the latter replied that the Dark Priestess always enjoyed how she handled the Black Jeweled-Warlord Prince. She also realized to herself that Dorothea had become fallible and that in order to make any deal with Sadi she would need to be removed as Hekatah did not want to share her power. She thinks that using Lucivar as leverage would work due to both men's close relationship during the centuries however her line of thought is broken due to an odd smell. As she watches the cruel deaths of Marian and Daemonar and Lucivar's submission against Daemon both her and Dorothea realize that nothing could be used to persuade Sadi of anything. She later appears before Daemon trying to work out a deal while weaving a seduction spell and enticing him to a peaceful partnership instead of rulling a crumbling Realm. However Daemon stated he would never ally himself with Dorothea to which Hekatah replied she would kill Dorothea and they seal the deal with a kiss with such sexual intensity that it even caused Hekatah's Demon-dead body severe physical reactions. Later Hekatah uses a coercion and memory spell to make Dorothea ingest witchblood and Daemon locks her in cabin with his Black Jewel, letting her suffer the full effects of the poison. Eventually she storms into Dorothea's cabin realizing that all the hostages Daemon had killed ''were nothing more than illusions and that they were played by Sadi, to which a near-dead Dorothea laughs at her. Eventually she gives chase to Saetan, Daemon and Lucivar, unintentionally taking advantage that all the Winds darker than the Red on were too unstable to use and that Saetan was too weak to keep up in Red Wind, she chases them to the gates of the Keep but is unable to catch them as they close the gates in front of her. As Hekatah screams she is the first one caught in the Witch Storm released by Jaenelle and she as well as all the Blood that served her and Dorothea are destroyed across the three Realms, reduced to nothing more than a whisper in the Darkness. Powers and abilities Hekatah is a fully trained Black Widow Priestess. While she has never shown many of the abilities of these castes, she is likely capable of using the functions of the Altars such as the Gates, as well as the ability to weave tangled webs and has a poisonous serpent's tooth on her right ring finger. During the series she was shown to be highly proficient with the use of Craft spells and potions to persuade, seduce or coerce an individual. She was also capable of producing powerful protection spells that could make an individual appear harmless and not worthy of attention. However Hekatah's greatest skill is her intelligence and manipulative skills. For thousands of years she was capable of manipulating multiple individuals in order to destroy Blood members of superior strength or potential to her own using various underhanded tactics such as the use poisons and various drugs, having young Blood women broken on their Virgin Nights, assassinations, erasing specific parts of the Protocol books on Terreille in order to shift the male/female power balance, hostage situations, destroying reputations of several Blood members. Most of these schemes were perpetuated by her puppet Dorothea, while she maintained a backstage role. She was able to spread rumores of Saetan's situation as High Lord of Hell and as a Guardian frightening the people of Terreille to the point of starting a war between the Realms on two separate occasions. However her greatest downfall was her inability to understand the Old Ways and Jaenelle's true nature as Witch, underestimating the full extent of her powers and the lengths that Saetan, Lucivar and Daemon would go to defend her. Birthright and Offering Jewels Hekatah's Birthright Jewel is unknown descended to a Red Jewel. Like the other Blood she is capable of performing Craft spells, produce locks and shields of various types and release psychic energy blasts of great force capable of destroying Blood of a Jewel lighter than her own. She is also capable of traveling the Winds up to the Red Wind. Her Red Jewel appears to be one of the darkest and most powerful ones of the category, as she was able to use it to overpower Luthvian, another Red-Jeweled Black Widow Healer and ultimately cause her physical death and even attack Saetan, who had previously exausted his Black Jewels in an atempt to reach a comatose Jaenelle and was using his Red Jewels at the time. She also never showed any fear of her ''ally ''Dorothea, despite both being in the exact same Jewel rank. Appearances *Dreams Made Flesh'' *''Daughter of the Blood'' *''Heir to the Shadows'' *''Queen of the Darkness'' Category:SaDiablo family Category:Priestesses Category:Black Widows Category:People Category:Demon-Dead Category:Dark-Jewelled characters